


Daydream Dressed Like a Nightmare

by spideys_ass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A side of case fic, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, in a dream, non consent turns into enthusiastic consensual non consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideys_ass/pseuds/spideys_ass
Summary: Dean starts to have the same nightmare every night about Cas, but before long, he actually enjoys it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will include actual non consent, and while it is all in a dream, yeah, might wanna head back now if that’s not your thing.

_The door to his bedroom opened, and Dean peered out at that corner of the room. The figure was shrouded by shadows, but somehow, he was fairly certain he knew who it was._

_“Cas? That you?”_

_But instead of a verbal response, Cas came closer to the bed. He paused for a moment, at the foot of it, his hand reaching out, feeling the fabric upon it as he turned his intense gaze to Dean._

_It was intimidating as hell, as Cas often got when everyone was reminded he wasn’t just some sweet dork but was a badass ‘Angel of the Lord’._

_But it was somewhat sweet that the guy would come here at god knows what hour in the morning, probably to ask another dumb question about humans. Dean held back a chuckle, turning from his side onto his back, sitting up a little, elbows pushed back into his pillow to support his weight._

_“What’s up, buddy?” Dean smiled up at Cas, but the angel didn’t react._

_Until he lunged forward, climbing over Dean’s legs and the sheets._

_“Woah, Cas!” Cas sat himself down on Dean’s hips, straddling them, and he reached forward, grasping Dean’s shirt, pulling and ripping it off of him. “What the fuck, dude?” But Cas hadn’t even acknowledged him once yet, instead he lifted himself to his knees, reaching at the waist of Dean’s boxers._

_“No, no, Cas don’t, Cas don’t do that.” Dean’s heart pounded in his chest, and he was ever so slightly beginning to panic, his head filled with questions and pretending it didn’t know what was likely about to happen._

_Cas pulled at the band, harder and harder until it snapped, and he was able to rip away the rest of the material with ease, chucking it onto the ground._

_Dean froze up. He was now fully exposed in front of his best friend, cock exposed and body laid out underneath him like an offering. He shuddered, this couldn’t be happening, it just couldn’t._

_Cas shrugged off the trench coat, loosened the tie, and unbuttoned his shirt all while Dean struggled, trying first to pull himself away, only to realize Cas’s grip on his hips was too strong. He tried pushing at the knees, but what was he against the force of an infinitely old multidimensional being of celestial intent? Nothing, that’s what._

_He started to think, maybe, he had hope for an escape when Cas stood, to take off his pants, but Cas lifted a hand, palm outstretched in his direction, and grace forced him into place, head back against the pillow and legs as far open as possible, exposed, exposed, exposed._

_Cas returned, fully naked, and that dead expression turned to something more wicked as he stared between Dean’s open legs._

_“Cas, Cas no,” The angel’s eyes shot up his his. “Please.”_

_But it didn’t matter, Cas lowered himself, bringing his face to Dean’s hole. He felt a feather light touch, lips, against his hole, and he felt sick._

_“Stop, Cas, don’t do this, please,” But oh, Cas definitely did, opening his mouth against his hole, sucking and licking. Dean’s muscles there clenched and squirmed, trying fruitlessly to evict the angel’s tongue, even as it penetrated deeper into him. He’d never felt so violated, so helpless._

_Dean would’ve been almost grateful when Cas stood, if he wasn’t fucking reeling with fear for what the angel would do to him next. For the first time, it spoke._

_“Turn over.”_

_“W-What? No please don’t!” Dean cried out as Cas moved him out of his noncompliance, turning him over like he was nothing, a rag doll in his strong hands._

_He was on his stomach, cheek shoved into the mattress as Cas’s hands on either side of his waist slid down, rubbing against his skin, past his hips, and down the cleft of his ass. They pulled apart his wet cheeks, slick with Cas’s spit, opening him._

_Dean’s jaw was trembling— No, scratch that, his entire body was trembling. He knew there was no way to escape, no way to even try to fight, his body knew it too, and hated him for it. This couldn’t be happening. Not Cas, it couldn’t be Cas hurting him like this, ruining him. Cas, his best friend, who he felt closer to than anyone else in the world, who he trusted deeply and intimately. That trust shattered all around them as Dean felt a smooth, hard protrusion pushing against his hole._

_“Cas, don’t do this to me, I’ll do anything, please.”_

_But his response was Cas pushing his length in, dick splicing his cheeks open, and Dean whimpered as it grew, becoming a bit more painful. Momentary relief flooded him as the angel pulled out, and he let out an exhausted sigh, only for him to thrust back in, again and again, wracking Dean’s body._

_Every thrust shook the bed, the screws squeaking. Cas’s cock pounded into him relentlessly, moving his entire body each time._

_The initial panic and adrenaline of Cas taking him were ebbing away, and he was left with a clearer mind, though he wished he weren’t. What he could see of the wall and the side table frame where his face was shoved into the bed, became blurry. Cas, his best friend, was using him. He squeezed his eyes shut, tight, forcing out the wet tears. Cas, his best friend... was raping him._

_How could— How could he have trusted him so much? Why’d they ever let this supernatural creature into their family to begin with?_

_“Cas, please stop. Cas, I can’t...” He can’t do this, can’t ever function alongside the angel again, can’t function knowing one of the people he cared for the most could do this to him._

_He wished he had someone to call to, to beg for help, but Sam and Jack were away, and Cas..._

_God, he prayed. Dean, prayed. Please, let this not be happening, please, stop this, stop your son._

_He felt Cas’s hands drift up his sides, and knew all prayer was futile. One hand reached down, between his legs, and if Dean could be any more humiliated than he always was, he would be, as Cas took his cock in a death tight grip. Dean hissed, the tight lock incredibly painful. The other hand roamed all over his torso and chest, mock-sensual, and more tears dripped down. It felt like every place he touched, he claimed, they were now his, and he was actively losing more and more of himself._

_“S-stop, no... Cas,” His voice felt hoarse, tired._

_Cas only growled in his ear, voice deeper than ever. “I shall never stop, not so long as you are beneath me, until I am satisfied.”_

_Dean whimpered, holding onto his hope that Cas would soon be satisfied so this could stop._

_The speed of the thrusts increased, which only made Dean feel more nauseous, he couldn’t help but concentrate on the pain of his hole, the only thing to slick the invasion of Cas’s cock was a bit of angelic saliva._

_Above him, Cas groaned, reaching a point of near release, and Dean panicked at his mixed feelings. He wanted to hate him, and he did, but God, it was Cas._

_He didn’t have to focus on it for long, because Cas’s hips stuttered, before halting, the cock inside him twitching before Dean was filled, come seeping out his hole even with the angel’s cock plugged in his ass._

_He waited for Cas to release him, but it never came, instead the angel snuggled closer to his back, his cock still in hand._

_Let me go, he thought. Please, let me go._

—

Dean snapped his eyes open, his heart pounding in his chest.

“Dean?” He looked to the door, where Cas stood. 

“Cas,” He felt his voice break. “Cas, how could you— how—“

His angel tilted his head and narrowed his eyes, as he does. “How could I what?”

Dean paused. He doesn’t remember? Or maybe... He looked back at his bed, just as he’d left it before, no sign of... anything that he remembered happening...

A dream. He’d just been dreaming. He’d been dreaming, and Cas was still Cas, trust intact. 

“Nothing.” Cas seemed to flinch. “Doesn’t matter, just a dream.”

“Oh... I made you coffee. But it’s, in the kitchen, because I thought you still planned on making breakfast?” 

Dean faked a smile. “Yeah Cas, I’ll be right down.” 

Cas smiled, leaving the door ajar as he made his way back.

Fuck. He leaned back in bed. That dream had fucked him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll update later this week! And shed some light onto how this is a case fic 😏


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean struggles with the mornings after the dream.

Dean Winchester was plagued. 

That nightmare? Wasn’t just a one time thing, no. Every goddamn night, he had to relive it, like it was the most realistic thing in the world. And then, in the morning, he had to look his best friend in the eye and pretend like everything was normal.

——

_“No, no, Cas don’t, Cas don’t do that.” Dean’s heart pounded in his chest, and he was ever so slightly beginning to panic, his head filled with questions and pretending it didn’t know what was likely about to happen._

——

“Good morning, Dean.” Castiel, a mug in both of his hands, outstretched towards Dean.

“Morning, sunshine.” Dean held back a flinch, taking the mug with a grateful smile. He took a sip of the warm beverage, fixed to perfection, probably due to the assistance of grace. 

He set it down, and grabbed a pack of bacon, and a pack of that nasty vegan fake shit that insults Dean’s very existence out of the fridge.

——

_“Cas, Cas no,” The angel’s eyes shot up his his. “Please.”_

_But it didn’t matter, Cas lowered himself, bringing his face to Dean’s hole. He felt a feather light touch, lips, against his hole, and he felt sick._

_“Stop, Cas, don’t do this, please,” But oh, Cas definitely did, opening his mouth against his hole, sucking and licking. Dean’s muscles there clenched and squirmed, trying fruitlessly to evict the angel’s tongue, even as it penetrated deeper into him. He’d never felt so violated, so helpless._

——

He dragged himself down to the kitchen, letting out an aggravated sigh when he realizes Cas is already down. He’d hoped he’d gotten up early enough that the angel wouldn’t have been down here yet.

Whatever, he opened the fridge search for the carton of eggs, very clearly ignoring Cas next to the coffee maker. By the time he’d closed the cabinet to retrieve a bowl, Cas blocked him, holding out the mug with both hands, a gentle smile gracing his features. 

“Thanks.” He grumbled, turning his back to the angel, missing his smile drop.

——

_Every thrust shook the bed, the screws squeaking. Cas’s cock pounded into him relentlessly, moving his entire body each time._

——

This time, he made it. Before Cas, into the kitchen. He doesn’t know when it started to become a competition, but he just, wanted to get as much time away from him as he could.

The coffee maker beeped, and he turned towards the machine, back towards the entrance, when he felt someone come in. His ears strained to listen for their steps, tensing when the familiar clink of dress shoes against tile became apparent. 

“Good morning, Dean.”

“Yeah.” 

Dean walked out of the area, retreating back to his room. The last week had been a hellscape, waking up every morning with that dream... experience, fresh in his brain while he had to look at Cas bright and early every morning. 

God. He put the mug down on the nightstand and crumpled himself down in his bed, the same bed he can’t escape, even in his dreams. 

They have to stop eventually, right?

——

_How could— How could he have trusted him so much? Why’d they ever let this supernatural creature into their family to begin with?_

_“Cas, please stop. Cas, I can’t...” He can’t do this, can’t ever function alongside the angel again, can’t function knowing one of the people he cared for the most could do this to him._

——

Wrong. They continue.

He hasn’t actually gone down to the kitchen recently. He’s been holing up in his room. No reason to go out there and accidentally run into Cas.

Someone knocked on his door. He thrashed in his sheets, trying to get up out of the bed, making himself look somewhat less depressing. 

“Dean?”

_Oh no._

Dean ran to the door, pressing his back to it, ensuring the angel wouldn’t enter before he’s ready. Not that it would do anything, what with Cas overpowering him so easily in his dream. _But the was just a dream._

Just a dream. Yeah. He inhaled, exhaling shakily. Good enough. He threw open the door, pasting on one of the fakest smiles he’d ever had to employ. 

“Hey, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean. I brought you, uh, coffee.” He held it out, both hands around it, _just like him._ “I didn’t believe you had come down this morning yet.”

“No, no...” He maneuvered the cup into his own two hands, touching Cas’s hands in the process. Touching Cas used to feel like a privilege. It still, it wasn’t all bad. But a new terror shot through him at the same time as it, one he tried to swallow down. He looked up, eyes flickering to the angel’s. “Thank you... yeah.” 

He stood in the doorway. And Cas stood in front of him, an obvious question in his eyes. Not one Dean wanted to answer, nor know the content of which. It was awkward. Not their usual comfortable camaraderie that they usually shared, with which they usually stared at each other. No this seemed like... Cas begging for anything more. Begging for something more than a dismissal. 

But that wasn’t something he could give. Not then. 

“Okay, well.” Dean took a step back towards his room, keeping the door steady, not opening and inviting. 

Cas’s eyes dimmed, fading to simple acceptance, flashing down. “Let me know if you need anything.” He nodded.

Dean closed the door, wishing to burn not-memories out of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter for today! Thank u for reading! 🤠


End file.
